Vocies and faces
by Holding-mylastbreath
Summary: ME NOT SO GOOD AT SUMMERYEYS Hermione and Draco find out that they are a match then Hermione figures out that she is a pureblood and an ELF. Harry wants her and will do anything to get her.
1. New begginings

Summery-Hermione and Draco find out that they are a match then Hermione figures out that she is a pureblood and an ELF. Harry wants her and will do anything to get her.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
"I hate you and I always will" I screamed at the top of my lungs 'She is just out there to ruin my life she doesn't under stand how it feel to be a witch' I thought as I jumped into my bed 'I wish she would just disappear' I thought and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
"OWW" I yelled as I hit my head on the head bored "Damn that hurt"  
  
"Wake up you have mail!" my dad yelled in a weird way "I'm coming you don't have to yell" I screamed right back. As I got out of my baby blue comforter and I took a look in the mirror and thought 'Wow I look so different from last year, I have my bellybutton pierced and my nose but that is just a little jewel and it's a green jewel weird' I was about to leave to go take a nice warm shower but that is when Harry's owl came "Hedwig what are you doing here, let me see the note." I said in a playful voice. As unrolled the note I read in fear:  
  
Dear Hermione, Hey, just wanted to let you know I broke up with my girlfriend and I feel like killing someone, but don't worry it won't be you but if you don't help me get her back, it might be you meet me at Diagon ally and Florish and Blots, Then we will discuss your punishment.  
  
From your future Boyfriend  
Harry.  
  
'OMG he can't make me become his girlfriend. I have to get ready' I thought as I took off my clothes and got in to the shower. Life came to be so different. As I got out of the nice warm shower a cold breeze hit me, 'God who left the window open' I thought as I shut the window. Crap I have to get ready. As I put on my plaid skirt with a white top I grabbed my robes and set of to Diagon ally, As usual it's packed with first years getting all their stuff etc. But that is when I saw the hottest guy in the world 'Damn he is hot' I thought as he turned around to be none other then 'Shit Malfoy' I thought as he walked toward me I guess he doesn't know who I am because he's coming toward me with a smirk that is not so evil 'That smirk is to die for.. Interesting, time to screw with peoples mind especially a nit witted mind like his, this is going to be interesting' I thought  
  
Draco's pov  
  
'Damn who the hell is this hot Goth girl I never seen her' I thought as she eyed me. I decided to walk over to her, as I walked over to her she had a surprised expression then went to a smooth expression like she was planning something.  
"Hello I'm Draco Malfoy, and your name," I asked with caution as I look into those amber eyes. "Herm- Samantha Web, nice to meet you Draco now if you excuse me I must leave" She said. She looked surprised in saying my name, but as she walked away she looked as if I knew her. O well great here comes potter & weasel I should leave.  
As I left I saw her again 'She is so beautiful' I thought as I walked toward Florish and blots to get home and again I was think of her 'Why does she look so familiar' I thought as I enter the manor.  
  
"Draco go take a shower then come down for dinner, your father is having.. guests over." My mother said ah my mother a very kind women, too good for my father.  
  
As I walked upstairs I passed the dark hallway passed my fathers room I heard him talking "Of course not Mr. Malfoy I will not tell anyone about this, no one." The Quivering man had said and ran away. As I ran away towards the shower 'I can't believe that my father is threatening wizards so that these dinner parties won't get out' I thought as I undressed to nothing and turn the chrome knob to the right, I needed to get that girl out of my head. As the cold shower took over my body I needed to get out I remembered the dinner party. I got Black jeans and a Tight Black Tee-shirt and my robe and headed down stairs when my mom came out of her room  
"Draco dear the party is canceled so sorry." She said with a sad look.  
I just replied saying" Oh I don't care mum I'm just going to go to sleep good night mum love you." She smiled at me warmly and kissed me good night and went to bed herself.  
As I stripped down to my black silk boxers I began to think 'I know her I know I do, she sounded just way too familiar.' As I thought that I lend back in my bed and fell in do a dreamless slumber. 


	2. Punks , lies,

Hermione POV  
  
As I woke up and pulled the Baby blue comforter off my newly pierced bellybutton, It was the day I have to meet Harry, 'This is going to a fun time' I sadly thought. As I undress down to my bra and underwear it occurred to me 'What if he does kill me O GOD what am I going to do' As I walked out of the nice warm shower I got my black robes on, and went to the fire place and I shouted "DIAGON ALLY" and the green fire over took me and I ended up at Florish and blots and looked around for Harry and fortunately he wasn't here. Oh my gosh who is that hottie over there reading Hogwarts a History then he looked up ' Holy shit not Malfoy why does he pop up everywhere I go and why is he reading Hogwarts a history?' I thought then he looked at me in a good way?!?!?! I ran out of the store and smacked right into Harry 'o god what am I going to do he's gonna kill me' I thought as I stared.  
" Well, Well, Well who is this hott Goth. Tell me your name!" He said as he breathed on me ' He's been drinking. That's not like Harry' I thought as he tightened his grip on my arm " Ow that hurts let go!" I said wincing.  
  
" Why should I your gonna be mine so if I were you I would bow down to the Great Harry potterrrr!" He said " Let me go Harry NOW I will never be yours!" I said as he loosened his grip on me and said "Fine but I'll see you at school and I will get you no matter what!!!" and he ran off and ran right into no other than the owler building "Nit wit" I said as I turned around a bumped right into Draco, no Malfoy, and no I don't know Him! "Are you ok I say Potter hurting you "he asked in concern 'I like this Draco much nicer then the one I know' I thought as I just stared right into his icy gray eyes. So much deep gray overtaking his eyes I loved it 'Did I just say I love Dra-no Malfoy's eyes. "I'm fine but I think you should know something but you have to promise that you won't run or call me names please promise me that cause we will have to get along anyway."I said as he looked at me in the most confusion ever. "Ok Promise and I swear I won't do anything to hurt you." He Said smiling 'God stop smiling its making me fall in love with you more GOD DAMNIT.' " I'm Hermione " AS I said that I started to walk away but he pulled me back and started at me with confusion. " Why didn't you tell me that before" "Because I knew you would run away or call me mudblood or something like that." "I made a promise I will keep it so what did potter say anyway?" He asked " Well . I don't if I should tell you because you will laugh or kill" "You can trust me I'm not that mean it's just my father makes me and he is out on business for like 2-3 years. He left yesterday, So I don't have to abide by his rules." He said looking of in the distance as we made our way toward the Owlary. What we didn't know was that Harry was watching us the entire time. "And that's what happened" I said finishing my story then a hand grabbed my neck and pulled me away. "Malfoy what are you doing with my *hiccup* girlfriend" Harry asked as his grip got tighter. "LET GO HARRY I AM NOT AND NEVER WILL BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND" I screamed as Draco came running to help me (a/n: interesting what will happen next) "Shut up Bitch" Harry said slapping me so hard I almost fell unconscious. "Potter let go of her or I will kill you" Draco said as I fell unconscious. 


	3. The Manor

Draco's POV  
  
"Potter let go of her or I will kill you!" I screamed as I saw Hermione fall unconscious. "Protective now aren't we Malfoy why didn't you care before then uh she loves me unlike you" He said as I stared at Hermione. She was my only real friend and I have to save her I just have to. I ran up to him threw a punch and grabbed Hermione and ran away toward Florish and Blotts I grabbed some floo Powder and shouted " MALFOY MANOR" as the green fire over took me I ended up at my house and Shouted for my mother. "What is it Draco O my goodness what happened?" she asked with worry in her eyes "Harry Potter slapped her so hard she fell unconscious." "She needs to stay here, go to her home and tell her family that she will be ok and that she is staying the rest of the summer here and grab her stuff and come back" "What about father?" "He will be gone you know that now go." She said while picking up Hermione and setting her on the couch. As I returned I saw my mother sitting in the couch. "How is she mum?" I asked worried. "Draco is there something about this girl you like you keep asking about her in worry like she on verge of death?" "It's just that she is the only real friend I have and I will die if she does." "Is it that you think of her as friend or do you have any other feeling for her?" "MOTHER!" "What just asking. She's in the room next to yours you can check on her if you like." She said as she got back to reading her book. As I climbed the stairs I heard movement in her room. My walk turned into a run to her room, as I opened the door I noticed her crying "Hermione are. you .ok." I asked as she turned around she ran right into my arms. "I can't believe he did that, he was my best friend." She said still crying. We walked over to her bed "Shhhh its ok I won't ever leave you I promise." I said as she fell asleep in my arms. 


	4. The worse pillow fight

Sorry I keep forgetting to put this at the top: I OWN THE PLOT AND NOTHING ELSE  
  
Hermione's POV As I woke up I realized that Draco had gone into his room I thought I would wake him up. As I crept into his room I opened his door 'Perfect still sleeping' I thought I ran and on to his bed and started jumping "Go away its to early" he moaned as he threw the pillow over his face "Wake up or be prepared for the worse pillow fight of your life" He pulled me down and whispered into my ear.  
  
"Seeing as your weaker and slower then me I don't think you have a chance" "Is that a threat Draco Malfoy if it is.. Bring.It. on." As I said that I threw a pillow at him and ran out of the room " Hermione Granger Get back here know" He called laughing at me "I thought you said you were faster then me Geez " I said as he threw the pillow at me I ducked of course. "I'll give that a 5.3 " As I said that he threw another one and it hit me "I'll give that a 10" He said towering over me helping me up "Come on Breakfast is waiting I'm starved." As Narcissa served us breakfast we started talking about school when a Barn owl came flying in. It was addressed to Draco. Dear Draco Malfoy, I would like to inform you that you have been chosen as head boy. You will be staying in head boy/girl tower. See you on the train. From Albus Dumbledore 


	5. New things learned

"Hermione How did you know I was going to be head boy?" He asked me with confusion. "When did I say that?" I asked very confused "When you told me your real name. You said that we would have to get along anyway." He said quoting me. "Oh well I umm I don't know I think it just came to me." I said very confused my self. After Breakfast me and mal-Draco went to his quiddich patch and while he flew I was still wondering how I knew he was head boy but my thoughts were interrupted when he hovered right in front of me. I guess he noticed my neck. Upon my neck was a pendant of a pewter star that was around since the 1800 bc "What's that around your neck?" He asked very curious "Well it's a pendant that my birth mother gave me. My parents gave it to me now because 3 days ago they told me I am adopted." I said eyeing my feet  
"You're adopted?! Do you know what that pendant means?"  
"No I really hav-"He cut me off  
"Hermione it means you're an elf. It means that you're a pureblood!" he said very excited. "Your excited because? I'm me remember." Just as I said that I realized what I said. "Draco I'm sorr-. As he cut me off his lips brushed against mine it was the most warming kiss ever I wish this would never end. Then we pulled apart. "What w-was that?" I asked then when I opened my eyes he was up in the air. All of a sudden I started to sing a song, a song called my last breath by evanescence. Hold on to me love. I know I can't stay long All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid Can you hear me.? Can you feel me in your arms? Holding my last breath Safe inside myself Are all my thoughts on you? Sweet rapture light In ends here tonight  
  
I miss the winter A world of fragile things Look for me in the white forest Hiding in a hollow tree (come and find me) I know you hear me I can taste it in your tears  
  
Holding my last breath Safe inside myself All my thoughts on you Sweet rapture light In ends here tonight  
  
Closing your eyes to disappear You pray your dreams will leave you here but still you wake and know the truth no one's there  
  
say goodnight don't be afraid calling me calling me as you fade to black  
  
As I finished the song Draco appeared to be looking at me like I was an angel or something. 


	6. Some people can change

Dracos POV  
  
As I flew up I heard an angels voice it was the one in my dream As I looked down from my broom I saw Hermione singing as the wind blew her hair like it was in a dream. As I looked down she was staring at me with the most beautiful smile in the world. So I smiled back and flew down. "Want a ride." She looked at me wide eyed. "I'm umm scared of brooms and heights." She said looking at her feet I couldn't help but laughing. "And what is so funny Mister Malfoy?" She said sorta laughing herself "Sorry I never thought that you, Hermione Friend of The Great Harry Potter and Ron Weasly, Granger would be scared of heights. Come on go down to the bottom I'll give you my old broom and I'll teach you and I'm not taking no as an answer." "Well you'll have to catch me then "As she said that she started running toward the door but me being on a broom got to her before she got out. As I lifted her on to my broom she screamed "DRACO MALFOY GET ME OFF THIS BROOM THIS INSTANT!" I flow to my favorite spot on the property, the big oak tree. "Wow, I have never seen a place like this. It's beautiful." "Ya it is, Hermione what are we going to do about school?" I asked her kinda scared. "I don't know I'm scared that Harry or Ron will rape me or something Draco I'm scared I have always wanted to be in Slythrin. But you tell anyone that I will kill you!!!" she said as she stared of in the distance. "Well tomorrow school starts and I made head boy and you made head girl we could always hang out in the common room we have and at the meetings. But what are we going to do about potter?" I asked as she eyed to ground. "I don't want to go near him he tried to abuse me he threatened me and I can't stand being around him or Ron for that matter because in the letter he told me that Ron transferred to at. different school so I have no one to hang out with but Ginny who still goes to this school and she will be hanging out with Lavender and Parvarty so I'll just be a loner and now I just figured out that I'm a pureblood and a fairy and voldemort will be after me if he finds out professor Dumbledore properly already know and now ah I have to deal with the N.E.W.T.S Ah what am I going to do Draco? I'm so scared" As she said that she reminded me about all of my problems "Hermione listen to me, you won't be a loner your gonna be with me in the common room and classes I think, the meetings, And if potter does anything to you just tell me and I'll kick his A** so you will be protected, you need to tell the headmaster that you're a fairy and you need training so don't worry you will be fine." I told her all this as we just sat there staring up at the stars. "Its time to head back my mother is probably worried to death."  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
As I woke up the next morning I remembered it the first day of school. 'Why do I have to be so scared' I thought. I got out of bed and fixed my black hair to straight. "Hermione darling may I come in" Asked Mrs. Malfoy, "Of course you can" "Hermione I need to ask you something. Do you think that you can keep an eye out on Draco because he is always getting into fights and you seem to be his only real friend can you do this for me please?" She asked in an almost pleading voice. "Um well I'm guess I could I mean I'll have to watch him from a distance because well I'm not really a friend to his so called friends but I'll try." I said as she gave me a warming smile. "Now get ready we will be late." she said leaving the room.  
  
As we entered Kings Cross Station I saw Harry giving me an icy glare, which gave me a chill crawl up my back. "Hermione I'll see you at school." Draco whispered as Mrs. Malfoy gave him a hug and left. "Hermione what were you doing with that slimy git?" Asked a voice that was all too familiar. I turned around to see Harry. "Why Do you want to know you might just try to kill me or something leave me alone and get out of my way." I said as I turned around but was pulled back into a corner where no one could see me or Harry. I saw a flash then all I remembered was screaming in pain and collapsing. "Stay away from Malfoy your mine." I heard Harry say as he walked away. "AHHHHHH" I screamed but it seemed no one had heard me then I was picked up but I didn't know who it was all I remembered was he or she or whoever what really strong then I fell unconscious.  
  
"Where am I" I squinted to see where I was I was in the hospital wing of Hogwarts, and to my right was Harry. "'Mione are you ok?" He asked in concern. 'Typical' I thought " Why would you care you're the one that put me in this state yes Harry I remember so don't try to get out of this." I said as I was showing him the top of my left arm. "Hermione I didn't to that." He said nervously. "BULL S*** HARRY YOU DID TOO AND NOW THAT I'M HEAD GIRL I KNOW PROFEESSER DUMBLEDORS PASSWORD AND YOUR GONNA GET IN A LOT OF TROUBLE SO DO ME A FAVOR AND STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. He looked around I think to make sure no one was there then he grabbed my wrist and said in a death whisper. "Is that a threat?" I just replied "No it's a promise." As I said that Professor Dumbledore made his way in. "Mr. Potter where are you going this involves you as I heard from my office Miss. Grangers shouting." "Erm yes Professor." "Miss Granger please tells me what happened on the Platform." "Well professor I was on my way on the train when Harry gabbed my neck and pulled me back into a corner where I guess no one could see us then he asked me why I was with Mal-Draco and I just said why would you want to know then I saw a flash of a blade slide across of my arm and he walked away saying stay away from Malfoy your mine then I screamed and then fell unconscious. And that's my story." As I said my story I saw Harry's eyes go into a glare like death then Professor Dumbledore looked at him and asked the same question. "Harry I would like to hear your side of the story." "Well Professor I was walking on to the platform when I saw Hermione I wanted to talk to her so I went to go get her and ask her how her summer was when I finally caught up to her she was saying good bye to Malfoy so I asked her why she did that and she said it was none of my business and got on the train to go to Hogwarts and I followed her and that is what happened." As he said that I was glaring at him. "Ok how about we put you both on a truth potion this Saturday and we will she who is telling the truth But now the sorting ceremony is going on so lets head to the great hall together shall we and Hermione I would like to congratulate you for making head girl. Miss Granger you there." I was Having a vision "No Harry I will not be your girlfriend leave me alone" "Yes you will" As he said that he slaps me and I fall unconscious and I see myself lying there as he leaves. " Huh what I'm here sorry professor. I'm coming."  
  
As I entered the great hall I still wasn't wearing my robes so my cut showed real well. I took a seat at the head and prefect table so I didn't have to be there with Harry. 


	7. OMGOODGOLLIEGOSH

As I entered the great hall I still wasn't wearing my robes so my cut showed real well. I took a seat at the head and prefect table so I didn't have to be there with Harry. "Hello all old and new Welcome to new year at Hogwarts. For the first years the forbidden forest is off limits. And head boy this year From Slythrin Is Draco Malfoy." There was clapping and booing around the hall. "And From Gryffindor Hermione Granger. Now let's eat." As he said I saw Harry glaring at me. 'Please don't let my vision come true.' I prayed in my head. I ate in silence.  
  
As the great hall emptied I noticed Harry walking with Dean but he had always looked back and gave me a glare. Earlier that Evening Seamus had come up with a note from Harry. Hermione, I will do that truth potion but if I get expelled I will hunt you down and make you pay for all the pain and frustration you put me through. From the one you are forced to love, Harry Potter  
  
I just gave him a glare like no other.  
  
Dracos POV  
  
As I saw Hermione come in with Potter I noticed she still wasn't wearing her robes. As she entered I saw a big gash on the top of her left arm. 'What is that? I'll have to ask her.' I thought as she sat at the head table. As Dumbledore was giving his normal speech I was thinking of Hermione and how she really was a pureblood and an elf. "Drakie DO you want to umm hang out after the feast just you and me in a closet." Pansy asked in of course a seductive voice. "Pansy I'm not really in the mood I need sleep after this." I lied. "Can you believe that mudblood Granger became head girl. And did you notice she isn't sitting with potter." She said in a rude voice that I wanted to kill her with because she didn't know that Hermione was a pureblood she didn't know that Potter wanted to kill her. "Um sure Pansy." I wasn't paying attention because I noticed potter scribbling down a note that he gave to Seamus or something like that, and he went and gave it to Hermione. It was her expression that scared me; first she was scared then went to a glare at potter. "Draco look at Granger she glaring at potter, maybe she and him hate each other. That would be good news. Then we wouldn't have to worry about them anymore." Pansy snickered as everyone got up to leave to their common rooms. As I waited for Dumbledore and Hermione I was thinking of what her real name was. "Draco you there?" Hermione asked concerned I guess. "Uh what oh I'm fine just thinking." As I said that Professor Dumbledore came in with his smile. "I trust you too may not like each other but you might just have to make a truce I suppose." "Its ok professor we are friends." Hermione told him sweetly. "Ah well Draco here are the directions to both of your quarters but I will have to take Miss. Granger and ask her a few questions. Hermione's POV  
  
"Professor what is it, did I do something wrong." I asked very quickly "No, I just want to ask you, did your parents tell you that you are adopted and you're a elf?" "Um yes Professor but how did you know?" I asked him very curiously. "Because I know your real father and mother and your real name and last name." I just eyed him. "Yes your mother is Alex Camisole and your Father Luke Camisole. They were dear friends." "What do you mean they were are they..dead..?" I asked on the verge of tears. "Yes I'm so sorry but they wanted me to give you this." As I read I almost fainted. 


	8. new friends

Arabelle,  
Arabelle dear this is your mother Alex I'm so sorry I had to give you up but your father Luke said the dark lord would be after you because of your special Powers. Yes you are very powerful in fact; you got it from me you are a very powerful elf. The dark lord is after me but I have been hiding in muggle towns all over England. Your father Luke as been all over the place. Anyway back to you, When you are old enough (which is your 18th birthday) you will in fact turn in too an elf you will look like a bran new person. Good luck and I put Professor Dumbledore in charge of your actions so he will be like a father to you. I love you and I miss you.  
  
Love always in your heart,  
Alex Camisole.  
  
As I finished I started to cry, tears were just streaming down my face. "Shhhh my dear I miss them too now Hermione I want you to remember that your mother loved you very much and she did not want to give you up what so ever." "Please call me *sniff* Arabelle it's my real name and that I what I want to be called." "Ok but I need to know your eighteenth birthday my dear." "It's in on Halloween." "Ok would you like me to put Arabelle on the lists for roll?" he asked "yes please" " ah here we are here is your dorm the pass word in 'Vita Succhia' now if you excuse me I have to put Arabelle on the roll lists." "Vita Succhia" As I said that I saw Draco sitting in the common room looking inpatient. "Hermione where were you potter came in here looking for you." "Arabelle" "Huh?" "Call me by my real name Arabelle Camisole." "Umm ok but what do you want me to do with potter?" "I'll deal with him" "Hermione are you crazy he almost killed you he-" "No let me deal with him." "Ok" He said retreating to his dorm as I made my way toward the Gryffindor Portrait in my common room "L'assassi no" As I entered the common room I saw Harry playing chess with Dean "Hermione take a seat and get conferrable I'll be done in a minute." "No Harry James Potter you wanted to talk I'm here I'm only gonna be here for so long. Talk to me now or I'm leaving." I said in a very mad voice. "Sit now I'll be down in a minute Hermione so goddamn it sit." He said looking at me no glaring at me. "No I'm leaving good bye I'll see you tomorrow." I said as I stormed into my common room I guess I didn't close the portrait all the way because I heard Harry telling dean his plan. I just listened. "Harry why is she so mad at you I thought you two were the best of friends?" "I'm going to find out and here's what I'm going to do. I 'm going to get Hermione to forgive me and then once she does she will do anything for her bestest friend so I'll tell her to meet me into the dungeons then I'll rape her and knock her unconscious and leave her down there then she will know that I own her." As I listened to their laughter I was planning my own plot this is going to be fun. As the next day drew I thought 'classes o what fun what are people going to say when they find out that I'm a pureblood?' "Her-Arabelle I'll meet you in the dungeons!" Draco yelled as he ran out of the common room. I just sat there thinking about what is going to happen then out of no where I had a vision. Flying over Hogwarts when I see Draco walking toward the lake with a knife in his hand. I fly over to him and that is when I notice a man come out of the forest. It's Harry, when Draco notices Harry he starts to go toward him and the last thing I see is Harry looking up at me. "Whoa that was weird" I said but when I looked at the time I noticed I had 10 minutes to get to Potions. When I got to the portrait hole I noticed a note on the table. Arabelle, I'll meet you at potions but just watch out for Harry because he was snooping around the portrait this morning so just watch out. Draco  
  
I smiled at the note he was so concerned but he had changed over the summer. I had to leave so as I made my way out I saw Harry waiting in the corridor I guess for me I just watched him as he made his leave. "I wish I was gone right now."  
  
"Class now calm down" Snape boomed as he gave me a warming look  
'Weird' I thought. "I'm going to take roll so shut up. Seamus Finnegan. 'Here'  
Pansy Parkinson. 'Here'  
Draco Malfoy. 'Here'  
Arabelle Camisole. With that everyone became quiet. Hearing voices around the room saying stuff like, "Who is that" or "I never heard of her before." "Here" I said in a really quiet voice. But everyone looked at me. "Miss Gran-Camisole please say your name a little louder." Snape snapped "Here" I said in a booming voice. That made everyone turn around and listen to the instruction. "Today we are going to create a mind reading potion. Now for partners. I have chosen them for you. Pansy, Harry.Draco, Arabelle." and the list goes on. But I was happy I didn't end up with Harry because he would of killed me in the process. "Now Everyone take a seat with your partners." Snape said with that I left to go sit with Draco. As I got up Pansy shoved a note in my hand. "umm here." She said Arabelle, Draco told me about you and your family I'm sorry for calling you mudblood all these years. Watch out for Harry though I'll mind read his ass and see what he is thinking. Hope to hang out Pansy\ 


End file.
